happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Krazy
'''Krazy '''is a fan character. Characteristics Krazy is a grey female wolf with brown hair, and is created by deviantART Member, Sonierra. She wears a tactical grey pants with pink dirtied knee pads and a Utility Belt strapped around her waist that holds her pistols, lethal and tactical gadgets that she carries. Krazy also wears a black long sleeved crop top that suits her perfectly and has a black choker around her neck(which can’t be seen). Krazy was designed to have baby blue eyes but later it was decided that she would have a black eyes, just like everyone else in town. Krazy is a nice, caring and understanding person, but has her moments when she gets really irritated and annoyed by others in town such as Nutty, Shifty, Lifty and Lumpy. She has gotten together with a canon character, Flippy. She often likes to stay in her comfort area, which is her house, and likes to watch movies, paint and meditate to help her relax and stay sane. In outdoor activities, she usually just goes to run some errands that obviously needs to be done, but first goes for a cup of coffee/tea at the Happy Tree Café to start off her day. In physical activities, she likes to play Hockey in the Winter and Volleyball in the Summer to help her stay active and compete while she’s not on duty in the military. Occupations and Careers * Housewife (Married Life AU) * Athlete * Artist * Soldier Episodes * Krazy will be appearing in Nemao’s HTF Series: HTF Harmony as a dynamic duo with Flippy. Married Life AU be editing Relationships *Saul - Father *Tina - Mother *Hector - Brother *Zach - Brother *Martha - Sister In Law *Blazy - Sister *Karry - Sister *Hayes - Brother *Krimson - Enemy *Kamryn - Daughter *Flynn - Son *Faith - Daughter *Koda - Son *Flippy - Husband/Love Interest *Fliqpy - Frenemy Gallery 9282F67A-0C5D-4116-9086-3E4DEA895484.jpeg|In Love. 1AF1833B-C3F6-41CE-B429-8117E582036B.jpeg|Cruise. C14951A3-6911-4EC8-9387-681000157089.jpeg|Them as Humans. 3F063114-19C1-41E2-BC35-1D0320DA037F.jpeg|Twins Vs Krazy N Blazy. AC6C3AED-D40A-405F-A4DA-11D06CFDEB50.jpeg|Brothers and Sisters. F666D3B0-D151-4928-865B-C79A191D9328.jpeg|Half Dead, Half Alive. 2F821611-2494-4BD9-A57F-C8ECA15FAAAB.jpeg|���� Flippy x krazy by sonierra4eveh23-dd69ral.jpg Flippy and krazy swapped clothes by sonierra4eveh23-dd6wval.jpg Human flippy x krazy by sonierra4eveh23-dd6o9gq.jpg Stay the same flippy x krazy by sonierra4eveh23-dd6o9li.jpg 20E5C41C-4CA7-444A-8DB8-FC8C823218D3.jpeg|Art is by fox_cutie87 on instagram. 39034340-8E66-4758-B325-58121C25DCD8.jpeg|Krazy strapped down by Sonierra. 89ED38FA-2B3B-4F4F-A4C4-B9A7A3477F84.jpeg|Flippy and Krazy holding hands by Sonierra, B7FA5D1E-778E-4E9D-BDBD-C68AE0513B2D.png|Art by katylovesflippy1 290CABCC-0432-4510-A4E8-8FA2874C15F0.jpeg|Art by YooriYooriliz 34FA1E54-19FD-4E84-8D25-1EB181DFBE89.jpeg 06B3FB95-7E91-4B9B-B4F1-A1AFE6CC81A7.jpeg|Krazy and Fae 6B8DF24D-87B7-429C-A885-EF81FAF9ECEC.png|Ale, Marty, Krazy and Yooriliz by YooriYooriliz 746C6B8C-E2F6-46F4-B811-800D5AC900E8.jpeg|Art by FLIQPY THE SOLDIER on animo 7803E625-83CC-45EC-BC97-B732E707057B.jpeg|Art by LizzieLikesSpiders 1715409C-9E66-409C-BB09-10636297ACD0.png|Art by D4RTH SP4RT4N E38D7160-8B58-4D21-96C2-14F6D3789CF9.jpeg|Art by Jared_Santiago 0FCA30C2-C408-42B5-8043-29F06821B814.jpeg|By ViolettaTheWolf 59ED2076-4A2F-4EF7-9538-1C0F01E15D62.jpeg|By Connie_la_furry 29C42A28-C32D-44D7-927F-D9F1B8EDA99F.jpeg|By Amixci F440D23B-33CA-43EC-81BB-3E181C668725.jpeg|Art by Skybreeze31 91AAB3B3-A12F-48AA-AB0B-6FDD3DE33064.jpeg|Art by AssyrianMermaid C0F52C30-C60B-4EEE-B480-FADB88EDB522.jpeg|Art by YoliToons BC94908E-7861-49AF-9E2E-7A6A5B99A743.jpeg|Art by BJCD_17 436B6CAB-91CC-43EB-8DCA-B2E5578C54DB.jpeg|By Skybreeze31 88578178-7AA0-47D6-9F97-8F2A78C3DE08.png|Art by Culu_BlueBeaver 79C762F1-2119-405A-9BE3-E72B479ACCCF.jpeg|Art by Krystal.AE FFC74AD0-4A79-460A-BEE2-E6D1172D29AA.jpeg 5237C962-5078-42F2-91EB-F65DFFF2932A.jpeg|Bridal Krazy 9C5FC4DF-D5E6-430A-A678-57413559365F.jpeg|Krazy. (Not a Flaky Reference) 715451F9-D281-4D63-BF7A-B20E6CF3BFED.jpeg|By NanaHTF 32493DC6-9340-4091-A6C2-8DFFDA77D1E9.png 3ECF8C19-7B62-4853-8C3B-E558BE8192D3.jpeg|by 0_moonpie_0 3EFDBA17-FCD3-45AC-95FC-BFE7EB1F1C69.png 0FA187A8-E23B-4DF8-8358-A06B25015E0A.png F545351F-63BE-4FE7-8F25-87AF35EF254E.png 5E7F788E-D3C8-434E-8EE6-5A420AD94C3B.png 97859FC7-1082-4EF8-9278-397723870B42.png A28B17D7-EA2B-409A-B67D-01D750CEE368.png ECF9E6DD-D947-4CAC-B8B9-E842F50BBB64.png 7BFAE217-CF3C-4948-A25A-0299124F5DC1.jpeg|By EpicGreenColour|link=FlippyxKrazy F5BDB68E-BB51-4185-AE25-09872F0A6D1C.jpeg|By BunBunOffocal|link=Flippy X Krazy 577437AE-36E6-4CDF-9019-4A05D8A26B15.png|Hockey Player - Sonierra 62BD9DF6-A649-4B4B-A2D8-60CCB3A8F396.png D076D103-F630-42BF-A2BC-2BC091905221.jpeg|Krazy by Nello. Category:Sonierra's Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Canines Category:Wolves Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Gray Characters Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:UWU Gang Member Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters